Vales esto y más
by Hija de Atenea
Summary: Entren y comenten    escrita con mucho cariño


Eran las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde de un domingo de otoño en Hogwarts, todos los corredores estaban vacíos puesto que los alumnos se encontraban en Hogsmeade.

Unos pocos alumnos de séptimo curso se habían quedado en el castillo por diferentes motivos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupim en apoyo moral a su amigo James Potter quien se encontraba bastante deprimido puesto que su preciosa pelirroja tenía novio y claro está ese novio no era él. Lo que James no sabía es que Lily Evans y su flamante novio tampoco habían ido de excursión.

-en la habitación de las alumnas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor-

Lily Evans descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio luego de haber consumado su relación, aunque su rostro se mostraba sereno algo dentro de ella no encajaba, debía estar feliz de haberse entregado al hombre que amaba ¿o no? Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se había equivocado, que él no era el indicado y la frialdad con la que la trataba desde que habían terminado no la hacía sentirse mejor.

De pronto el acompañante de Lily se levantó de la cama.

¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Lily sorprendida y cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Me voy de aquí- Dijo comenzando a vestirse- Iré a Hogsmeade.

¿Sin mi?-Volvió a preguntar confundida, levantándose de la cama y parándose frente a él.

Claro que sin ti- respondió dándole la espalda y abotonándose la camisa- ¿por qué querría que me vieran con una sangre sucia?

Dicho esto Lily sintió su mundo caer el hombre al que había entregado su inocencia la acabada de llamar sangre sucia. Entonces recordó algo que la hizo sentirse muy estúpida.

_Lily espera- dijo la voz de James tras de ella, Lily salía de la biblioteca un miércoles por la noche, luego de que toda la escuela se enterara de su nueva relación._

_¿Qué quieres Potter?- preguntó con fastidio._

_Hablar contigo- respondió James con visible preocupación en su rostro- Por favor déjalo, él no te conviene, te hará daño._

_¿Y tú que sabes?-dijo Lily a su vez_

_Está jugando contigo Lily, hazme caso por favor- Pidió James con un dejo de desesperación en su voz._

_Al igual que tú juegas con todas, incluyéndome, diciéndome que me amas cuando sólo soy un trofeo que quieres para tu colección, hazme un favor y deja de molestarme de una buena vez- Dijo Lily exasperada por la actitud de James, dándose media vuelta y marchándose del lugar._

_James se quedó de pie donde estaba, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y la mano de Remus apretando fuertemente su hombro, mientras Sirius miraba con odio a Lily._

James me lo advirtió y no le hice caso- pensó Lily tratando de no llorar.

En serio Evans entiéndelo, sólo para esto sirves- Continuó el chico- Ningún hombre respetable te querría a su lado, quizás debajo de él sí, pero a su lado no.

Lily seguía sin poder articular palabra, seguía sin poder articular palabra mientras amargas lágrimas negras corrían por sus mejillas.

Bueno, hasta hace un momento, ya estás usada, ni Potter te querrá ahora- Añadió- No se que te ve- y tras decir eso dejó a Lily sola, cuando la puerta se cerró esta cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar sin reprimirse.

-en uno de los corredores de Hogwarts-

Un par de serpientes caminaban tranquilamente mientras se burlaban de alguien.

La muy estúpida pensó que yo quería algo con ella- decía uno.

¿quién querría salir con una sangre sucia inmunda como ella?- preguntaba el otro.

Sirius volteó al oírlos, él, Remus y James estaban en el mismo corredor conversando.

Lo único bueno es que la estrené, la sangre sucia era virgen- Continuó el primero que habló, el que se hacía llamar novio de Lily- Me dio un poco de asco pero valió la pena, una impura menos que castigar.

James sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas, no sabía si era por la ira que le producía oír a un hombre hablar así de una mujer, especialmente si esa mujer era SU Lily o por los celos que le hacía sentir el hecho de que Lily era la mujer de otro.

La dejé sola en su habitación llorando desnuda- Prosiguió sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de James- Si quieres ve y diviértete un rato, no hay nadie en la torre. La clave es "Corazón de dr…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque James se abalanzó sobre él dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

¿Qué demonios?- preguntó llevándose una mano al rostro, donde James lo había golpeado.

Vuelve a faltarle al respeto y desearás no haber nacido- dijo James tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica y estampándolo contra la pared del corredor.

Relájate Potter- Respondió- Te la puedes quedar, algo habrá aprendido hoy.

Tras oír eso James perdió la poca cordura que alguna vez tuvo y lo golpeó una y otra vez en el rostro, haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz.

Cruc…-Comenzó a gritar la otra serpiente pero Remus fue más rápido y lo desarmó, ni él ni Sirius pensaban detener a James en un buen rato.

-De regreso en la habitación de Lily-

Ella seguía llorando, abrazándose a sí misma, en el suelo. Como podía ser tan idiota, si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a James. Estaba tan ensimismada que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió, ni se percató de que un hombre estaba de pie junto a ella.

Al sentir su presencia levantó la vista asustada y vio unos ojos avellana que la miraban llenos de dolor.

Ya no me querrá- pensó Lily-estoy usada.

James se agachó frente a ella, se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió su desnudes con ella. Lily no levantó el rostro, se sentía avergonzada.

Lily mírame por favor- pidió James con la voz cargada de dolor tomándola por la barbilla. Lily lo miró al rostro, tenía un golpe en el ojo y el labio roto.

¿qué te paso?- preguntó.

Nada que una sonrisa tuya no arregle- Respondió James besando su frente.

Ya no valgo la pena James- Murmuró Lily- Tenías razón, el jugó conmigo.

Lo se y ya pagó por eso- Respondió James con odio.

¿Tú…-comenzó Lily.

Sí, pero eso no importa- Respondió.

No valgo la pena- Rompió a llorar Lily abrazándose a sí misma- no debiste salir lastimado por mi.

Hey, hey- Dijo James tomándola en brazos y acurrucándola en su pecho- vales estos y mil golpes más pequeña.

Lily no dijo nada, sólo se sujeto del cuello de la camisa de James y vacio todo su dolor mientras James le acariciaba el cabello y besaba su frente, no sin derramar lágrimas silenciosas, le dolía verla así.

Al rato cuando Lily se calmó dijo muy bajito: realmente me amabas.

Lo sigo haciendo- Respondió sin mirarla- Esto no significa nada.

Lily lo miró a los ojos sorprendida, apoyó un dedo en los labios de James y preguntó ¿Puedo?

Sería un honor- Respondió sin poder contener una sonrisa. Lily apoyó las manos en el pecho de James y lo besó en los labios, él la tomó por el cuello y profundizó el beso, fue dulce, lento y sanador. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron y se miraron largo rato a los ojos.

No puedo darte más que eso por ahora James- respondió Lily.

Con esto me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra- Dijo James abrazándola contra su pecho. Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

James- Dijo Lily al rato.

¿Sí?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Estoy desnuda- Dijo Lily sonrojándose- sólo tengo tu chaqueta puesta.

Lo sé- respondió James pícaramente- eso también me hace feliz.

Luego de un momento de silencio ambos estallaron en carcajadas y se abrazaron.


End file.
